Stuff Happens
by alanrife01
Summary: Alternate Universe. OC Main character dies in the military and is given a second chance by the Overlord of Overlords. After a conversation he is granted power by an unlikely source. This story is a Naruto/Harry Potter Fan fiction supported by other sources such as books, cartoons, anime, etc. Heavy Edward Cullen Bashing; twilight vamps don't sparkle.
1. Preface

Written but not owned by Alan Rife

 _ **Prologue**_

As I shoved my comrades back hearing the beeping of a claymore near the commanding officer. I threw myself on top of it, to contain the blast sudden pain tore through me.

I stood nearby platoon as they were recovering from the blast. My equipment was gone all I had was a robe pure white, confusion shot through me and I was standing in front of many people I both recognized and didn't recognize. A man that was vaguely familiar to me, "Who would you say that I am, Alan Rife?" The man asked.

I thought for a moment, "The Overlord of Overlords, etc, etc, etc." I said, grinning.

He burst out laughing as others stood dumbfounded, a man that looked slightly older than him chortled.

"Thank you, for the life I had." I said, nodding.

"You aren't going to ask why you are in the Highest degree of glory?" A brown curly haired girl asked.

"No man hath greater love…" I quoted, "I did the best I could with what I knew."

"You were supposed to be the Anti…"

"Free agency says I didn't have to be." I countered, they all chortled.

I turned feeling a space that never had been filled as I felt something was missing from my heart. I turned away flying off and laid back on a cloud.

"This isn't really enough for you is it?" The Overlord of Overlords asked.

"Something is missing, a hole in my heart that was never filled." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks, "It was always there."

"Now that you are here in the highest degree of glory, you can do most anything you want." He said.

"But I don't understand why magic was never created?" I asked.

"It was an unnecessary complication when life without it was hard enough." He stated.

"So, I can do anything I want?" I asked.

"As long as it doesn't break the commandments, you have been taught." He said.

"I know that I'm dead and all. Remember when you said your children deserve choices, what if some of them don't want to live through Judgment day?" I asked, "I want to offer an alternative to judgment day an alternate reality an...Earth B."

He chuckled, "A videogame but real."

"My 'character' won't be able to die because my real body will be here safe and sound." I said.

"Who is Atma?" The Father of the overlord of Overlords asked.

"That is the purpose of the game the entire point of my game is discovering who Atma is. The funny part is there is no final boss because there is no main story line. Right from the beginning the player is in free play mode. People believe dragons are evil and nothing can be done to save them. But it's the multi headed dragons that are depicted as evil in the bible. Those are Hydras and yes those are evil. But then again so is that one pink bubble gum overpowered guy from that one anime." I said, "And his fat version turned out alright."

"Remember the Kekkei Genkai I came up with." I said.

"Of course, each physical augmentation takes the place of one of the inner gates giving an increased ability of some kind." The Overlord said.

"Remember the Dragon of Olympus, he is merely a warrior given the title of dragon because of his fire abilities. He's the one that makes sure all the overlords don't get directly involved." I said, "He is also an Overlord. Remember the Yggdrasil computer system, well, it monitors the game, but it's combined with the Michael from that one Anime where they used the chess pieces."

"This so called Godslayer the Gilded lamentation." The Overlord of Overlords asked frowning.

"It is incapable of harming the innocent and is incorruptible it isn't capable of taking life period no exceptions! No loopholes!" I said, "The entire point of this game is to prove that fun is better than war, thereby ending all the killing and war in your name. The other entire point is that I want to send World of Warcraft to its death. I hate that game with a passion yes it is a well-made game. Think of this game as a training program that makes people want to do the right thing without making them realize it by giving them bonuses for doing the right thing like going to church. Plus no one dies while playing if they die in the game they simply get ejected from the game. Please don't make me explain it?" I asked everyone burst out laughing.

"It's your world you create it." He said.

"Oh, remember how there were a lot of miscarriages of the years one of all the miscarriages ended up in this alternate reality. It's time people knew that their overlord Of overlords knows how to have fun." I said, "I'm tired of hearing how you are this mean person that enjoys condemning people. It isn't right and you know it."

He sighed, "Fine, it's not like I don't have anything else to do." He stated eying me.

"Great!" I said, smiling hugely.

The Overlord of Overlords and his father both gaped before breaking out in a smile.

"I'm mean come on, what part of the Overlord of Overlords is all powerful, all knowing, and all places all at once can't people understand." I said, looking around.

The Overlord of Overlords clapped me on the shoulder, "Enjoy your afterlife." He said, smirked, pointing.

I looked to see my alternate reality that I'd just been talking about, "Enjoy your afterlife little brother." The Overlord of Overlords said a huge genuine smile on his face.

He slapped me on the back sending me hurtling out of heaven, "You'll experience it like the rest of the players." He said.

I found myself standing in front of Mewtwo he turned to purple energy flowing into my body, 'You are my successor, use my power wisely.' Mewtwo stated.

Light flooded my blurry vision; I blinked clearing it as a black haired, black winged woman came into view. She clutched me as the world spun with a purple energy. An arrow protruded from her back, she looked at me weakly.

"Ailin, my beloved son, I bequeath to you Esilyon, my Nth metal warhammer." She said, weakly as we appeared in a forest.

A bright red orb of light with bright red fairy wings flew around mom and me. Mom materialized a sword slicing off her wings, the gold collar around her neck shined before coming undone falling to the ground. She picked up her wings a golden light shined around her as her wounds healed. My infant self was preoccupied with the strange orb of red light that was hovering near me.

A black cloth wrapped around me, warmly as my mother kissed my cheek, a golden energy rushed toward me a hammer seemed to call to me.

"My beloved son, I love you. Though you will not remember this one day you will return to this world. I have no regrets following my heart and betraying Atma for your father Aro Volturi. My son, follow your heart no matter what the consequences. My son, I pray that you will be free to live as you choose."

3


	2. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath looking around the ruins of a temple no one was around, I found a red haired woman dying.

I sensed a fading life within her, I reached down, "Save my child." She said, her eyes pleading as she gripped my forearm with surprising strength.

Channeling my Chakra silently calling on power from on high.

I pressed my hand to her stomach, channeling my Chakra into the unborn child, a weak nudge bumped my hand. The skin and her dress split, she stiffened, "Raise the child as your own." She said.

I nodded to her, "I give you my word." I said, she stiffened as I pulled the child from her stomach severing the umbilical cord, cleaning the child off with my energy. Using my Chakra to clear the child's throat and the baby, a necklace of fifteen white chess pieces appeared around my neck. The baby shimmered as a rook vanished.

"What is it?" She asked.

"She's a girl." I said, she pressed the baby girl to me.

"Sophia, Sophia Samson." She said, going limp.

I sensed a pillar of light, I teleported to it, and saw the throne room of the Volturi.

Aro raised an eyebrow as I reached over ripped the cloak off or Felix before flinging him across the room with my mind, wrapping the baby in the cloak.

"Peace dear ones, I think a introductions are in order." Aro said.

"Alan, I'm already immortal, This is my adopted daughter, and as a king it would seem you lack an heir." I said, "This place seems the safest place to raise her. Besides this will give her a chance to have the option of being turned."

"That isn't an option, you're a liability." Caius said.

I raised a hand an ocean of flames appeared in my mind's eye. I felt veins stretch across my temples as my Chakra rushed to my eyes. I saw the entire room all at once without any blind spots.

"You are the liability and you are sitting in my chair." I said, focusing the black flames into my pupils.

"Then by all means come at me, but I warn you I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine." I said, I felt tears of blood stream down my cheek.

Black flames shot out of my eyes everyone gasped as I aimed where he would dodge. He gasped as he was incinerated, turning him to ash.

I waved a hand the black flames went out as I restored the throne.

"Does anyone else have a problem with me." I asked my vision going back to normal.

The heavens opened as the sound of Numerous hammers sounded against an anvil. The Sword of Gryffindor containing basilisk venom was combined with Master ore, Crimsonine, Azurine, Aquaine, the shards of the twilight mirror, Kokiri's emerald, Farore's wind, Goron's Ruby, Din's fire, Zora's Sapphire, Nayru's love, Bright Steel, Adamantium, Nth metal, A black arrow for dragon slaying, and the Excalibur fragments. A rainbow of sacred flame engulfed the sword before it was flung at me.

I raised a hand my fingers closed around the a sheath covered in tree leaves shimmering across the sheath. The shield of Gryffindor was on each side a lion head was the pommel. The hidden leaf symbol was super impressed on the shield on both sides of the guard. It's belt snaked around my waist, tightening, holding my trousers up at my mental command.

"A good ruler doesn't need to be a prophet not even god like. A good ruler needs to be sensitive to the ones he or she rules." I said, "Isn't that right, father?"

Aro blinked as I met his gaze and smiled his gaze softened.

The wives rushed into view as the other women in the Volturi approached cautiously as I approached the throne. I pushed Aro's wife onto the throne next to him. I stomped my foot the thrones shifted as a throne appeared next to Marcus.

"Unfortunately Caius threatened my daughter, I will not permit any who threatens my daughter to exist." I said.

"What's her name?" Athena asked as Aro's wife took her place at her husband's side.

"Sophia Samson?" I answered.

Several decades later.

As Kaguya appeared greeted by Naruto and Sasuke, only to have a small curly red haired girl, appear punching Naruto sending him flying. A boy with a sword on his left him had the leaf village symbol super impressed on red shield.

The boy punched Sasuke sending him flying into the distance destroying a nearby mountain. The boy's eyes were suddenly Kaguya raised a hand a bone spike impaled the boy.

The Ninja were about to intervene when the girl blocked them.

"No don't interfere, My father can handle this." The girl said.

"Ow!" The boy said, flatly, still standing pulling it out, walking toward her, "I see, you have forgotten me, Lady Kaguya."

Kaguya raised an eyebrow eyeing the boy as he raised a hand pulling off his right glove revealing three shining golden triangles on the back of his right hand. His eyes turned bright red with an eight pointed star on each eye.

Kaguya met his gaze her hard gaze melted and she embraced him, they kissed. Obito stiffened as A woman about Kakashi's age emerged from his chest. Kakashi's right eye suddenly turned into a sharingan as Obito stiffened, as his sharingan was revealed.

The boy and Kaguya parted, "Sorry about this, but could all of you wake up." The boy said, he flung out a hand a wave of Chakra slammed into them.

Each hidden village leader appeared in front of Kaguya and the boy along with his daughter as light surrounded them.

"Things could have turned out worse." The girl said.

"I don't understand." Tsunade said, as several adult shinobi were there.

"I'm going reset time back to the day Naruto was born. Except things will play out slightly different, with a few differences. Only You nine will remember what has happened. Everything has happened nothing can change that, but it will seem to everyone else as if it was nothing more than that, a dream." I said, "Tsunade when you wake head for the land of waves. Naruto did a mission protecting the bridge builder Kakashi killed Zabuza Momochi there." The boy said.

"Yeah, I read about it." Tsunade said.

"I need your word." The boy said.

"You have it." She stated.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I woke in a cell, a shackle rested around my neck a several links attached. There were shackles around each of my wrists and ankles, light flooded from the door. Esilyon was slid toward, "It's time for your next match. But I need you to lose this one and you better lose this one. Cause I bet a lot of money on your opponent."

"Yes, Master." My voice said, against my will.

My body seemed to move on it's own I strained to break free the chains on my shackles rattled.

'His consciousness has reawakened. It doesn't matter there is no way he's going to survive against the Seraphim, Daphne.' My so called master said.

"I expect you to do your best, that's why I gave all your stuff back, it's in those pouches."

"High Lord, if by some miracle, Alan does survive. What will you do?" A man asked.

"He won't!" He responded.

Anger shot through me as my body walked forward, the nine tailed fox and Suzaku and the Infinite Point seal all held my bound. as I entered the ring my body started fighting and I struggled all the while to regain control. I coughed up blood as my body was about to be beheaded by the Seraphim.

My soul screamed with all my will crying out to the Overlord of Overlords. A shaft of light shot through my my soul the three presences vanished. The demonic presence within me was throwing out with overwhelming force as I regained control my strength restored.

I flung the woman off of me, sending her flying backward dodging she slicked off my wings and tails. I spun onto my hands my heel connected to her chin. I wrenched Esilyon from its sheath the belt slid from my back to my waist on my right hip. With my will it slid to my left him, I reached into my pouch flung the spiked ball and chain shattering the shield she'd thrown up.

I gripped Esilyon she crouched at the same time I did and we rushed at each other. As we collided my shackles exploded throwing us both backward and I blacked out, as my wings and tails turned to dust vanishing with my other belongings. A peace filled me as I felt a promise never again would my body be separated from my soul. Three golden triangle flashed on the back of my right hand was the last thing I saw.

I woke as a whip tore through my back, "I told you to lose!" The man who called himself my master snapped.

"Now not only that but all of my best armor and treasure is gone. Even things that I sold already."

Pain shot through my back as my back arms and shoulders were shredded.

Guards apprehended the man as the man holding the whip was dismissed my shackles were undone.

"What is the meaning of this?" My former master said.

"This slave is now my property, I bought him and everything else you own to pay off the debt you owe." My new master said.

My old master suddenly choked as he went pale his veins turned black.

'My paladin remember your purpose, destroy darkness.' The overlord of overlord said.

I raised a hand clenching my fist my sword appeared in wreathed in celestial flame. The flames surged over my body the scars vanished as I was healed.

"EW, WHAT IS HE!" A small bright red pixie screamed as she shot out of me.

I caught her wings she froze light from my passed to her as darkness fled from her as her shackles dropped off.

"How did you free yourself without dying?" My new master said.

"Being a paladin for the Overlord of Overlords helps. The Overlord of Overlords is my only master whether you will it or not. They enslaved my body until i was ready to reclaim it to the service where it belongs." I said, slipped the pixie into the collar of my shirt.

The walls were ripped away as a massive dark figure appeared in front of me. My peerage appeared in front of me along with all my father's wives all in the surface of darkness.

A shockwave struck me as there was as the shark skin appeared.

"I am lord of the dead how will you defeat me when all the peerages your father failed to save now serve me." The oversized figure said.

A deep blue scale plate armor appeared over my torso and a silver plated gold trip gauntlets appeared. Solid metal plate armor plated knight style boots that came up to my knees appeared over my legs with my ACU pants tucked in. The helm of strength of my daughter appeared over my shoulders.

Suddenly my peerage exploded in light, appearing at my side in identical garb. A black Dragon roared as it spun over his head, suddenly it spun toward me it's corporeal form shattered. Light flooded from within it, suddenly vanishing into my sword as shards of a sword spiraled into view merging with my own metal vines appeared in a shimmer of light around my belt.

My left arm was suddenly enveloped by the black dragon turning into a black gauntlet, though it was actually my arm.

"Your wings and tail could have helped you here." He said.

A pair of shining hands laced around my shoulder, I looked and Nythelia was there.

Fear not my son, you father and I will always be with you. She said, she and the black gauntlet vanished into the purest white light.

The light merged with my sword the angel wing guard flared becoming two pairs of pure white wings. They both had angel wings that formed the guard a spiraling white leather, hand and a half hilt. A shield crest rested on top of them quartered to four checkered squares. The red ones with a Gryffin in each of the red squares and an golden eagle in the deep blue one. Angel wings appeared as the guard with a halo ringing the Triforce.

As the army of darkness greeted me, i snapped my fingers.

Words filled my mind as a shaft of pure unrestrained hope of the purest white flame greeted me a light brown haired girl holding a purple lance with spines spiraling around it tipped in bright green. She was in a similar armor to mine except a royal purple pixie like mine in the collar of her shoulder.

Suddenly three hundred young people all the same age as me landed, all holding a unique weapon including a guy holding the megaton hammer.

A black haired young woman that looked almost identical to Erza arrived carrying a familiar Katana. She arrived with Erza Knightwalker and the whole of Fairy Tail.

The gate to the Dongi opened a black haired girl holding a halberd wreathed wearing a Soul Reaper Kimono. Behind her more soul reapers, "Hey, daddy." The Girl with the Katana said.

I unleashed the full might of my power as did those I sensed were related to did the same the entire world turned red. Then something occurred to me and I chuckled, "There's one thing you are forgetting, my peerage's soul belong to me even in death they serve me and by extension the over lord of Overlords." I said, stabbed my sword into the sky ripping the veil between this dimension opening the gates of heaven, "PAERMANENTUS ETAERNIUS RISERECTUS!" I declared.

I stabbed my sword into the ground dropping to one knee, a wave of white flames swept out from me.

My sword shifted down into the form of the sword of Gryffindor, 'Now you are free, as my Paladin.' The overlord of Overlords said, 'After you find someone else to pass your immortality to.'

I teleported to the one person that came to mind, time was frozen as I walked over to the small black haired infant boy.

I rested a hand on his head, "The boy who lived, Harry Potter unto thee I bequeath my immortality without reservation. I do this of my own free will I reserve nothing. I will watch over you the and remain by thy side. Not as a disembodied spirit but as a friend and family." I said, the overlord of Overlords appeared but smiled pleasant surprise on his face.

"Just how do you plan to be by his side?" He asked.

I thought and placed a hand on his mother's stomach transferring myself into her womb using my magic to make her nine months pregnant. He laughed vanishing, the triforce of power vanished passing to someone passing throughout my new mother's entire bloodline. The Overlord of Overlords burst out laughing as Lily was turned into a High elf.


End file.
